Shower Sex
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli and Clare get intimate in the shower...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: SEX. Eli and Clare have been intimate for a while**

"I'll be right back babe." Clare said as she got out of his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." He nodded and continued watching tv. The water went on and he tried to focus on the tv when he kept having vivid thoughts of Clare's naked body, the water dripping down her body, her wet hair stuck to her face and he realized he had a growing problem. He hated doing himself and figured if he went in the shower with Clare, hopefully things could go somewhere and she could help him.

He walked to the hall to the bathroom and slowly and quietly opened the door and it squeaked a bit.

"Eli…" She asked seeing if someone was there. He stood still and assumed since she didn't get a response she just heard noises. He made his way in and closed the door. He slipped off all of his clothes and quietly climbed in the shower with her. She was under the shower head wetting her hair not knowing he was right behind her. She turned around, her front body facing him. Her eyes were still closed since she was still right under the head soaking her hair. She moved out of the head and shook her hair, she opened her eyes and squealed almost falling down.

"What the hell you perv, I'm gonna kill you."

"Why?" Eli questioned.

"For sneaking in here and not even saying anything when you got in."

"I just had a little problem…"He stared down at his erection and up in her eyes. "And I was wondering if you could fix it."

"Eli…how did you even get hard?" She whispered against his lips.

"Thinking about you in the shower so I came in."

"Why can't you do it?" She asked.

"You know I hate to, please?" He pleaded. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed all over it. He tilted his head a bit and she nibbled on his ear.

She ran her fingers down his chest, to his length and slowly began stroking it as she kissed his neck again. He let out a small moan and she moved her hands a bit faster.

"Clare…"He moaned in her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Please, your mouth." He begged not able to get his words out.

She loved teasing and pretended she was clueless, "What about my mouth?"

"Use your mouth."

"To kiss you, sure." She giggled and smashed her lips to his stroking him faster and he pulled back.

"Clare please, suck me."

She smiled and kissed down his chest and took him in her mouth.

"Ahh…fuck." He muttered. Her cheeks were hallow as she bobbed her head, sucking him off. She grazed her tongue along his own length and he instantly came in her mouth and she swallowed it.

She opened her mouth wide and let the water from the shower head flow through her mouth and she swallowed it.

Eli picked her up, her legs around his waist and looked up at her, "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She smiled as he began to rub his length against her center.

"Eli…." She softly moaned. He kept rubbing against her as she threw her head back, "Please."

He smirked and slowly pushed into her. She moaned a little, she guided them and moved up and down against the tiled wall on his length. They looked each other in the eyes, not breaking eye contact as she slowly moved on him.

"Does it feel good?" He seductively whispered in her ear and she whimpered in response. They continued to look in each other's eyes filled with love and lust and Clare picked up the pace a smidge. She loved when they made love like this, slow and not breaking eye contact. Even if it wasn't rough, it was intense and they both felt it.

Clare picked up the pace a bit more and began to moan more frequently and bite her lip still looking down at Eli.

He smirked up at her and gave her a chaste, passionate kiss.

"Pick it up a bit." He whispered in her ear. She moved faster on top of him, the thrusts becoming too pleasurable not to moan loudly.

"Uh…Eli." She threw her head back. He began to work with her and thrust himself in deeper as she let out a throaty moan.

He started moving at an erratic place suddenly needing to release. "You okay?" He asked and he hardly thrust afraid he was bruising her.

She still had her head back as she nodded, moans still falling from her pink lips.

"Eli, please. I'm gonna let go."

"Go ahead." He said thrusting at her g-spot. "Fuck." She kept muttering to herself. She arched her back off the wall and moaned loudly letting go as Eli did as well. She slowly thrust himself out of her and they both heavily breathed.

She looked at him and weakly smiled and moved to his lips and whispered against them, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lips. "Up for round two?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

**Might leave it here or do a 2****nd**** chapter? Let me know, review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eli…."She squealed as he threw her on his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom and dropping her on the bed.

They were already naked considering they just took a shower. Eli crawled on top of her and straddled himself on top of her, his length lying on her stomach. She looked down at it and up at his face smiling.

"What do you want to do?" She asked slowly rubbing him, but not in a sexual way just for the sake that it was lying on her stomach.

"I mean we could watch a movie, go out or…." He moved to her ear, "Do it again."

She turned his face to look at her and smiled before smashing her lips to his. She wasted no time in gliding her tongue in his mouth. They began to play with each other's tongues. Eli pulled back, smiled, and licked her tongue before they started making out again. He began grinding himself against her and she couldn't control her moans. She thrust her hip up trying to make him put his length in her but he wouldn't.

She pulled back, "Eli…what are you waiting for?"

He didn't respond but began to kiss down her stomach. He bit at her hip bone and she softly moaned as he moved down to inner thighs. He looked up at her as he licked her inner thigh moving closer to her throbbing center. She knew he was teasing and she hated every second of it, she hated when he teased, it was torture.

He moved closer to her center and licked it and pulled back.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" She asked as if he was delusional.

He laughed and she glared at him, "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Just to see your reaction now lay down."

She rolled her eyes and fell back against the pillow. He moved down to her center and blew on it and felt her shiver. He smiled to himself as he glided his tongue into her wet hole. He thrust his tongue in and out at an erratic pace and she gripped the headboard.

"Eli…"She moaned. He moved his tongue faster and swerved it all around her making her moan even louder. He softly sucked on it as she let out a loud moan, "Fuck Eli."

He smirked to himself and slid a finger into her as she arched her hips, but he kept them down. He slipped his other finger with rings on them, knowing she liked when he did that so she shoved them into her as she arched clearly off the bed, moaning.

He thrust his finger with his ring inside of her, the stone hitting the inside of her clit, "Oh my god Eli." She yelled. He thrust his finger and his tongue faster and felt her walls clenching and knew she were close. Clare was so vulnerable when under his touch. She tried to reach for something and felt Eli's hands and immediately interlocked them, squeezing them as she grew closer.

"Eli…." She yelled as she released in his mouth. She heavily breathed and he crawled back up to her and kissed her.

She kept trying to catch her breath, "You good?" Eli asked.

"Yeah."She said swallowing the lump in her throat and let out a breath.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and he crawled on top of her. He began to kiss up her neck to her ear and whispered, "We're gonna do it different."

"How?" She asked.

He got off of her and stepped off the bed, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere, come here."

She stood up and began to get off the bed when he stopped her, "No, stay at the edge."

She looked at him weirdly and sat at the edge and waited for him to do something.

"Do you know what we're doing?" He asked and she shyly shook her head looking up at him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her closer to the edge.

"We're having sex like this?" She asked

"You don't want to?" He asked.

"No, I mean its fine but I just…we never did like this so I wasn't sure."

"It's gonna feel better than usual, I promise." He slowly pushed into her and she groaned. In this position, it made her wider and easier for Eli to push deeper making it more pleasurable for them both.

"Oh my god." Eli she groaned. "It hurts like this." She said squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just hold on to my shoulders." She put her arm over his shoulders, gripping him hardly as he continued to thrust inside of her.

She had begun to breath heavily and gripped his shoulders even harder and tightened them around him. The pain soon subsided and she let go of his shoulders and had her arms holding her body up so she didn't lie down.

"Deeper Eli."

He erratically thrusted harder and further into her causing her head to fall back and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Eli, so close." He gripped her legs tighter around his waist and moved her closer to the edge to push deeper. They both constantly moaned, breathing became uneven, new scratches appeared on their bodies as they both came. Clare fell back against the bed and dropped her legs from him. He crawled in with her as they got under the covers.

"I can't feel my legs." Clare heavily breathed.

"Was it worth it?" He asked. She weakly smiled and nodded. She was so exhausted and crawled on top of him, nuzzling her face in his neck, falling in deep slumber.

**Thanks for the reviews. Done with this. I will most likely be posting one shots like everyday just the sake of your pleasure (;. About to upload another in about maybe a half hour so look out**


End file.
